


Ash

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Image Notebook, Images in words, M/M, Mustafar, Poor Obi-Wan, ideas, micro fiction, obikin, photo edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: A moment on Mustafar.(Another bit from the Image Notebook.)





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> The Image Notebook/Image Journal is a tool I took from one of my undergrad writing classes. You can learn more about it here: [Creative Exercises: The Image Journal](https://chaoticallyyours.wordpress.com/2011/08/23/creative-exercises-the-image-journal/). 
> 
> In short: Look around you, capture what you see. (Or dream up something in your mind and capture it.)
> 
> Originally posted at my Tumblr, as usual.

* * *

 

 

  _Anakin's mouth is hot, greedy, all consuming and it tastes of the ash of all Obi-Wan’s tomorrows._


End file.
